Deep Water
by simply dZ
Summary: She was a whore, entertaining hormone driven guys for money. But judgments are only skindeep, and he learns that she is much deeper then meets the eye. SxS
1. Prologue

**Deep Water**

**Prologue**

by Simply dZ

ooOoo

She was the beauty of the school.

He was the prince on a break from the entertainment business.

She, with her delicate porcelain skin, her soft auburn hair, her long dark eyelashes, was the most sought-after girl of Tokyo Public High.

He, with his strong jaw, his adorably messy hair, his sexy white smile, was the most wanted singer in Japan.

She was the top of their year.

He was the best in their year.

She, even with her absurd sleeping habits, was the top in every subject. She came in first in every test, in every midterm, every final.

He, even with his many absentees, was the best in every subject. He was the one everybody went to for help.

She was hated by the girls, teased and bullied and given the silent treatment. They said she was the daughter of a whore and a pimp. She slept in a run-down apartment in the worst part of the busy capitol, and she herself worked as a hooker to afford her living expenses. They said that the only reason she got such good scores was because she seduced her teachers in order to get the test answers.

He was loved by the girls, adored and worshipped. They said that he and his band was the best in the country. They said that his singing was handsome, his dancing was absolutely hot, and his acting was just damn straight sexy. They said that he lived in the best part of town in a beautiful flat, he had the best personality, and he had the best of friends. He had the best of the best; he was the ultimate.

She was the silent untouchable; no one knew anything about her.

He was the great untouchable; everyone knew everything about him.

She was surrounded by horrible rumors.

He was surrounded by the utmost adoration.

She was a mystery.

He was curious about that mystery.

She was Kinomoto Sakura.

He was Li Syaoran.

ooOoo

**DISCLAMER**: CCS does not belong to me. If Tokyo Public High exists, it is merely a coincidence.

I'm not quite satisfied with this prologue, but I do like the plot. It is most likely going to be angst, and there won't be much humor. It isn't going to be _that_ dark, but it isn't going to be all light and fun like _Best Friends_ is.

I'm not expecting that many reviews for this, but if you do review, then you're quite awesome xD


	2. Part I

**Deep Water**

**Part I**

**by Simply dZ**

ooOoo

_He was drowning. Drowning in deep water. He was in deep over his head, and he didn't care._

_He didn't care at all._

ooOoo

It had always annoyed him.

Why did that girl get to sleep in class?

Ever since he took a break from his singing career and decided to come to class, he had seen her asleep. If she wasn't asleep in class, she was simply not _in_ class. What was she doing that made her so sleepy in class?

Of course, he had heard the rumors. She was a whore. She entertained hormone driven guys, and that was why she was always lacking sleep. She had a night job at a famous club in downtown Tokyo. At least, that's what the girls told him. They also told him that she was a bitch, and that he shouldn't bother with the likes of her.

That always made him wonder how they knew. It's not like they ever talked to her; hell, he had never even seen her _awake_. And that always made him wonder if they were telling the truths.

And so he found it his developing hobby to watch her in class. When the teacher went on about limits of a function, he watched her gently breathe in and out, her whole body rising and falling a few centimeters in perfect rhythm. When the teacher stressed the importance of the college entrance exams, he chewed thoughtfully on the cap of his pen, all the while wondering how anyone could have such a natural shade of auburn hair. But the thing that he always wondered about was the color of her eyes. What would her eyes look like with her long eyelashes framing it, instead of always covering it?

This didn't mean that he liked her, mind you. He didn't like her at all. He hated the fact that she got to sleep in class. He hated the fact that she could so easily pull off top scores without even trying, when he had to study for it.

But she also made him curious. She emitted a sense of enigma, as if she was her own world and nobody had a right to know. He knew she was full of secrets, so what were they?

Maybe she was secretly a spy, extinguishing evil corporate businesses and ridding the world of corruption. In the days of studying her, he determined that that was possible; she certainly looked fit enough to do it. Or maybe she was secretly an international model; she had the figure for that, too. Or maybe even that she was a scientist searching for a cure for the common cold and/or cancer; she had the brains for that. Or…

Sometimes he marveled at the productivity of both his imagination and boredom combined. But in the end, he still didn't know the mystery that was she.

But she didn't look like a whore. In the days of studying her, he had also decided on that. She looked too warm and too shy to be a whore. He could just tell from the way her shoulders were shaped that she was at least moderately shy, and he could tell from the way her lips gently curved up that she had a warm personality. And after determining that, he would reprimand himself every time; he couldn't base anything on looks. Looks weren't everything. Looks were often deceiving; he should know that. He had been in the entertaining business long enough to know that.

So in the end, what was she like? Unable to answer, he always chose simply to keep on studying her, her left hand casually draped over the edge of the desk, her other supporting her head. That day, it was a mild afternoon, the last class of the day. The windows of the classroom faced the west, letting in natural light and painting the classroom a shade of warm brown, just like her hair.

He felt a tugging at his sleeve, nagging. He turned around to see a girl shyly smiling up at him in the way girls do. She asked him, "some of us are going to Karaoke after this, you wanna come?"

He stared at her. Should he? It would be fun, and he would feel like a normal teen living a normal life.

Instinctively, he turned his head in the opposite direction and looked over at the window. In the beginning, the window was only an excuse to openly stare at the sleeping figure that was Kinomoto Sakura. After all, she sat between the window and him, and it was only natural that daydreamers like him would stare out the window. It was a foolproof plan, really. But then, he looked over at the window so many times a day that he grew accustomed to it. And whenever he was thinking something, he found himself turning his head and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, all the while staring out the window.

And that brought him back to his question. Should he?

His eyes landed on the girl beneath the window, her body still rising and falling in her own rhythm. On an impulse, he turned around and said to the girl, "sorry, I can't today."

He ignored the gentle whimpering of the girl and went back to staring out the window. He didn't know what compelled him to refuse the offer. Or rather, he knew who compelled him, but didn't know what or why or how. It was such a confusing thought that he spent another few moments pondering it.

He sat there, still staring out the window as others began to leave. He ignored the chiming of the bell as it dismissed other students, and observed the sky. There was nothing really interesting about the sky; it was simply a mass of blue tinted with the yellow and orange that was the sun. A few occasional clouds would shift by, and he would sometimes find himself tracing the unhurried movements of those white fluffy clouds.

But it was not the clouds that interested him; it was the random thoughts that scurried across his head that was what was really interesting.

He would find himself gently walking down the halls and towards the shoeboxes, still as unhurried as the stray clouds. To the public, he was the loud and obnoxious Teen Sensation. And he was indeed, loud and obnoxious and outgoing, but he was also a dreamer. And those few that knew that side of him accepted his daydreaming as the genius behind his songs.

And so he lounged behind the rows of shoeboxes, sitting at where the floor of the inner school building met the pavement. He would yet again stare out the floor-length window and doors at the trees and the sky. He marveled at how both the light reflecting off the leaves and the chirping of the birds blended into each other in an artwork both audio and visual. He wondered where his friends were now. He knew that Eriol would be shooting another commercial, and Chihiro was most likely acting in another drama that girls were going to drool over. Shin was probably working his ass off perfecting his dancing, and he would bet his favorite guitar that Natsuno was flashing perfect smiles out there and getting girls in bed. But no matter what, his friends were just downright awesome. They had been friends since 12 when they all coincidentally enrolled at the same time at the same agency. They found themselves practicing together, singing and dancing and laughing and joking. At 16, the boss let them form their own band. Two years later, they were the hottest in the country.

Yet, for some reason, Syaoran found himself calling a break suddenly at the climax of his fame. He still didn't know why, but…

He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall and peeked from behind the shoeboxes. He felt his eyes widen when he realized that it was the one and only Kinomoto Sakura. He watched her as she tiredly took out her shoes and put her school slippers back into the cubby that was her shoebox. He watched her as she put it on and walked out the door, toward the bike racks.

He felt something compel him to run out and follow her.

So he did.

"Wait!" he called out. She was already at the bike racks.

When he got nearer to her, she smiled softly at him and asked, "yes?"

And all he could do was stare at her. His question had finally been answered. Well, one of them, at least. He now found that her eyes were a shade of forest green, deep and beautiful, his favorite color. He wondered idly if she was wearing color contacts, but something to him that she wasn't. He then determined that she must be a half, then. He found himself staring more intently, studying her. Her soft smile betrayed nothing of her, still guarded, yet somewhat open and warm. She emitted a sense of polite curiosity. He found all his dislike toward her melting.

"Yes?" She repeated again.

He had to rack his brain for something to say, and went with the one that came to his mind the first. "Why are you always asleep in class!"

Syaoran winced. That came out a little too rude.

He watched as her polite smile turned into a little frown. The only thing was, she couldn't frown. He figured that her features were only meant for smiling and laughing, for when she tried to frown, it turned into a cute little pout instead. He tried not to chuckle, and listened to her answer.

"Well, one must fulfill her desire to sleep, no?"

She was still as polite and guarded as ever.

"Can't you sleep at home?"

Her frown, or rather, her pout deepened.

"There are certain reasons…" She looked away.

He was more curious then ever.

"Like?" he pressed on.

He immediately found a pair of eyes glaring at him (except it seemed that her features couldn't pull that off, either, and she ended up looking so cute that he wanted to blush).

Her voice was still polite, but colder now. She said, "I am sorry, but I have to go somewhere else. Good day."

_Good day? Who says good day anymore? Why was she so mad? Did I say something wrong?_ He wondered.

Another part of him said, _no, you just tried to barge into her private life, that's all._

He shouldn't care, but he found himself caring.

He looked down and noticed a pink wallet; he determined that it must be hers.

He picked it up and was about to call out her name when he noticed that she was already gone.

He figured he would be nice and deliver it to her house. He opened her wallet and found a card. He thought he might as well check it out; her address might be on it, anyways.

_Kinomoto Sakura_

_Entertainer_

_**CLUB TOKYO**_

He dropped it.

ooOOoo

**What did you all think?**

**It was so random; I went on all these tangents, lOl.**

**But I quite liked this chapter.**

**The angst is still yet to come. Here was a little randomness to brace you for it. xD**

**Mind reviewing? xD**


	3. Part II

**Deep Water**

**Part II**

**by Simply dZ**

Summary: She was a whore, entertaining hormone driven guys for money. But judgments are only skin-deep, and he learns that she is much deeper then meets the eye. SxS

ooOoo

_He was drowning. Drowning in deep water. He was in deep over his head, and he didn't care._

_He didn't care at all._

ooOoo

Syaoran found himself in front of Club Tokyo. He really didn't know why; after all, this was her business, and he had nothing to do with it. But a flash of her forest green eyes told him that he wanted to know, wanted to know her secret.

It was past midnight, yet the ceaseless traffic of pedestrians and cars kept the city alive. Signs shone in bright florescent lights, and the artificial lights lit the city as if it was still day. It was a blur of blue and red and pink and green and drunken old men and wannabe gangsters. Syaoran, wearing a pair of black sunglasses and beanies, stood calmly in the midst of it all.

He let his eyes wonder, and his thoughts with it.

A balding businessman in his middle years hurried past, the scent of alcohol and cheap perfume clinging discreetly to his slightly ruffled suit. It was obvious to Syaoran that he was hurrying home after a night of fooling around, trying desperately to think up of a good excuse to tell his wife. Syaoran hoped that he would never be like that. A gang of teenagers walked past, hairs all brilliantly bleached blonde and streaked bright blue and red. The chains clinked from their sagging pants and they tried to pull off intimidating glares. Syaoran tried to hide a smirk, _idiots, you can never look cool in school uniforms._

Tokyo after midnight was like a gathering of everything society looked down upon. It was a habit of Syaoran's to stand at a street corner, silently observing his surroundings. His unusual ritual was his way of reminding himself of the imperfections of the world. His odd habit kept him in tune with reality.

But tonight, he was standing at a street corner with a purpose. He was curious about Kinomoto Sakura. His personality made him desperately want to resolve that curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, his mother had always told him. Satisfaction brought it back, Syaoran would always chide back.

Somewhere in the midst of studying wannabes and bimbos, he saw a flicker of auburn hair. After so long of studying her, he knew immediately that it was she and could have known so from a mile away.

The fact that Kinomoto Sakura had just come out from Club Tokyo had confirmed his worst fears and left him mad. Unreasonably mad.

Perhaps it was because he himself knew the state that he was in, but he did not immediately go up to her. It was only when he saw two guys shamelessly hitting on a reluctant Kinomoto that he stepped in.

He stood in front of her like a shield, fully ready, "hey, you can see that she doesn't want to, so why don't you just go find someone else?"

Syaoran could feel his blood pleasantly pumping, muscles familiarly tense.

"What the fuck? Who the hell do you think you are? Who do you think you're messing with?"

"Apparently someone who's too stupid to take a hint."

"What, you mother fucker!" the guy lunged at Syaoran clumsily, sending an ill-placed punch. It was apparent that he was all talk.

Syaoran however was not, and was already steps ahead. Years of training had made him nimble, and the punch simply landed on air. In the process of dodging the punch, he had also moved up and knocked the wind straight out of the other.

The idiot ran away clutching his stomach, following the route already taken by his cowardly friend.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura to see the beginning of a word, but something about her expression made him blow up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE IDIOTS OUT HERE THAT WILL DO _ANYTHING_ JUST TO FUCK YOU!" Syaoran blew up, his anger still very unreasonable. He didn't care anymore that he was standing in the middle of the street in Ginza, probably the most nocturnal district in all of Tokyo. He didn't know why he felt this way, and knew that under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared at all. But there was something about Sakura's seeming innocence that he wanted to protect, and the fact that she had just stepped out of Tokyo's most notorious nightclub and been hit on by a couple of retards just made him lose control.

_You're just jealous_.

"I fully thank you for your help, but I do not see how this is your business." She talked in a polite and cold manner fit for a forty-year-old, her eyes demanding and unwilling to back down.

But this made him even angrier, "GODDAMN FUCK! HOW CAN YOU…HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A SLUT?"

He was fully expecting the crushing blow that came into contact with his check, realizing just how unreasonable he was being even before the slap. His head snapped to the side as an aftermath of the blow, and he could feel the sting numbing his cheek. He kept his head to the side, too ashamed to look her in the face. Yet he could hear from her voice that her eyes were bright with angry tears and that that comment had hit directly home.

"Don't you ever, ever…" she said in a shaky voice "call me a slut. Because shit, you bastard, YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME."

This outburst caused him the most surprise, his eyes widening behind his Calvin Klein sunglasses and mouth almost gaping. But she wasn't done.

"Shit, you think you have the right to go around calling people whatever you want? Listen, you bitch, you're just a spoiled little brat living in a bubble. What do you know about having money troubles? 'Course you don't, you live in a fucking penthouse in Aoyama (1)! So don't go around bitching about other people's lifestyle."

"I'm sorry, I…I'm sorry." Syaoran was ashamed. Aside from being astonished by her outburst, he also knew that she was right.

"Here, come sit…" he led her gently to a nearby café table. Kinomoto, who was far too disoriented from her outburst to complain, sat down obediently.

Syaoran allowed time for her to calm down, watching patiently as her cheeks turned from a flushed red back to her normal delicate cream.

"I..um," Syaoran figured that she didn't lose her cool often. She sighed, "I am sorry for the outburst, but that is a touchy subject with me."

"No, I'm sorry" Syaoran hurried to apologize, "but…why?"

Seeing her hesitation, Syaoran spoke up again, "no, never mind. I'm really sorry. I…let me walk you home."

He could see that she was arguing with herself. After a while of consideration (weighing the pros and cons, no doubt), she agreed.

The walk to her house was an uncomfortable one. Kinomoto remained unhelpfully silent, and a tense atmosphere shrouded the two.

When they reached her apartment, she looked up and softly asked, "do you want to come in? It's cold out, I can make a cup of hot chocolate…"

Surprised at her hospitality, he nodded, "if it's not too much trouble, thank you."

She gently put in the key and unlocked the door, creeping in silently.

"The kitchen's over there…" she whispered softly.

The kitchen was simply a part of the living room, only set apart because of the cooking utensils. The couch on the other side of the room appeared to be a makeshift bed, and all around it were her books and pens.

She, however, did not go into the kitchen or stay in the small living room. He followed her silently into the only other door (he had already found out that the one on the left was the bathroom) and saw a sleeping boy, around eight or nine years of age.

"I'm home, Touya…" she stroked the little boy's head caringly, gazing softly down at her brother's face. Syaoran relaxed, feeling content at viewing her simple loving gesture. But he once again felt curious.

"Where are your parents?" Syaoran asked as she closed the door gently behind her.

She nodded up, "up there."

ooOOoo

**(1) Aoyama - an upscale neighborhood in Tokyo, it houses the rich, and in Syaoran's case, the famous.**

**DISCLAIMER: CCS does not belong to me. Ginza and Aoyama are actual districts in Tokyo and are absolutely a hundred percent real.**

**I upped the ratings because the central theme is mature (afterall, she is a whore) I'm not quite sure if we'll actually see her doing her job though...O.O**

**Shyt…I just realized that every brand name creates sunglasses…the first name I thought of was CHANEL and it kept on haunting me, but I just couldn't give Syaoran CHANEL sunglasses rofl. The name of it just sounded too…girly lOl.**

**So, one question solved, and more questions arise.**

**What happened to her parents? Why is she living like that? Why am I such a bad authoress?**

**If you want those questions answered, review xD.**

**Thank you all for the reviews before, though! So much for so little, you guys spoil me.**


	4. Part III

Summary: She was a whore, entertaining hormone driven guys for money. But judgments are only skin-deep, and he learns that she is much deeper then meets the eye. SxS  
-Rated M for theme and as a precaution. Not quite sure if we'll actually see Sakura at her job...-

**Deep Water**

**Part III**

**by Simply dZ**

ooOoo

_He was drowning. Drowning in deep water. He was in deep over his head, and he didn't care._

_He didn't care at all._

ooOoo

"Up…there?" he pointed up incredulously, unsure of what to do with the situation.

"Yes. Up there." Kinomoto repeated.

"So…"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"I'm…sorry." Syaoran said hesitantly.

"Please don't say that."

"Why not?" if curiosity had a physical form, he would have bashed it dead.

"Because." She looked away, "because I don't know how to reply to that."

She continued on, "how would I reply to that? 'Don't be sorry'? I'm not over it to the point that I can say it so nonchalantly."

Syaoran knew she was right. The death of a close one couldn't have been made all right by a simple "I'm sorry". The death of two was just simply cruel.

He decided to change the subject, "so you have a brother?"

The change in her was magnificent. Her cold politeness instantly melted away and left a small, happy smile on her face. He felt a small tugging at his heart, and somewhere in the back of his head he wished it were he that she was smiling about. He pushed it back and scolded himself, telling himself not to be so unreasonable.

"Yes, I do. He's wonderful. He's like my support. One of his smiles could light up my day." Here she blushed and said, "I'm sorry, that was really corny."

He wanted to cup those sweetly red cheeks, but he restrained himself and opted to simply smiling instead. "No, not at all. It's great how much you love your brother."

"Of course," she smiled sweetly back.

He didn't know what to do. She was smiling so happily at him, what was he to do?

His eyes caught the MashiMaro clock in by the couch. It read a little past one in the morning.

"I should get going. Get some good sleep, k?" Syaoran said to her.

"Ok. Thank you for sending me home." She said back, still softly smiling.

"Any time."

ooOOoo

He stared at her sleeping form. Even if she had gone to sleep at a little past one, shouldn't she have gotten enough sleep to be awake in class?

What did she do after he left?

She was such a mystery. He had found out so much about her last night, yet so little. He still didn't know why he felt so unlike himself when he was around her. It was preposterous. He didn't even know her.

But he knew that he had been right. She was indeed warm and innocent. Those smiles that she had shown him, albeit how small and how rare, was genuinely real. She was just too cold and too untrusting to show it, but when she did, wow. Just, wow. They made him want to capture it, somehow capture it and store it. But he knew that nothing could capture that sweetness. The more that he thought about it, the more he wanted to see her, to talk to her, to know more about her.

It wasn't a crush. That was stupid. He just…wanted to see her. As simple as that. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to be around her.

She was like a drug, and he the junkie. Her mysteriousness addicted him, her sweetness enshrouded him, he craved for more. But a junkie didn't love his weed, and he didn't either.

_It must be my curiosity. _

_Of course. _

ooOOoo

**DISCLAMER: I don't own CCS**

**Extra short chap. Oh well. Better then nothing, right? **

**No answer to the questions, yet. Can't push Sakura now, can we? **

**Keep reviewing for the answers. I'm so evil. But now you see why I'm such a bad authoress. One question answered. Hey! That means I'm not a liar xD**


	5. Part IV

Summary: She was a whore, entertaining hormone driven guys for money. But judgments are only skin-deep, and he learns that she is much deeper then meets the eye. SxS  
_Note: Sorry about all the confusion, but Sakura doesn't actually sleep around for money. Her job is just entertaining those hormone driven guys. I should have cleared that up earlier._

ooOoo

**Deep Water**

**Part IV**

by Simply dZ

ooOoo

_He was drowning. Drowning in deep water. He was in deep over his head, and he didn't care._

_He didn't care at all._

ooOoo

He was there again, standing right in front of Club Tokyo with his faithful pair of sunglasses and beanie. Nightlife passed by him in a blur, but he paid no attention. He was in his own world, wondering, pondering.

What had led her to take up such a job? Even with the death of her parents, she should have had enough money to last her through college. He had done some research and found that the Kinomoto's had never been poor. In fact, they were far from it. Her father had been a famous professor at the esteemed To-dai (1), occupying perhaps the highest position in the world of archaeology. He was _the_ one to go to for _anything_ archaeology related, and of course that also meant that while he was alive, Fujitaka had had a quite generous income. And her mother's record was no less impressive. Although retired, Nadeshiko had once been _the_ top model of Japan. That should have secured her children a lifetime of comfort.

So why?

Debt? That was the most obvious answer. But why were they in debt in the first place?

"Hello!"

A face blocked his view, her emerald green eyes wide with mild surprise.

"What are you doing here?" her voice held nothing but curiosity.

_At least that's one thing we have in common_, he thought wryly.

He put on his most charming smile, "Why, to send you home safely My Lady. Whatever else would I be here for?"

"Well…." She started off mischievously, "you _are_ right in front a nightclub, My Good Sir."

"Ah, but it seems that I have also failed to step into that aforementionednightclub, My Fair Lady."

He avoided mentioning the fact that it was she who had just stepped out of that nightclub. He didn't want to ruin the surprisingly good mood she was in.

"True." and she let out a soft laugh, barely audible.

It struck him how incredible and strong she was, to be able to smile after all that had happened to her. He highly doubted that she trusted him yet, but he was just happy that she was willing to joke with him. Besides, she had a great sense of humor.

"Shall we go, My Lady?" He asked, offering his arm in an over-exaggerated manner.

"We shall, Sir." She made just as big of a show in taking his extended arm.

They yet again walked in silence, albeit a more comfortable one then that of the night before.

When they had reached her apartment, she yet again generously invited him in and offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He remarked absentmindedly, sensing that she was right behind him. He took the hot chocolate from her offered hands and muttered a thank you. Sipping carefully, he resumed leaning on the sill of the balcony, still looking out at the midnight blue sky.

He looked down at her as she moved to stand beside him, eyes glued on the dark horizon.

Moments passed and he wasn't sure if she was going to say anything. But she did.

"I just got my paycheck for the month. I could finally buy that toy Touya had been wanting." She looked up to meet his eyes, and yet again there was that sweet smile that he so wished was his. "He wouldn't stop bothering me about it. But he's such a sweet boy and I just couldn't say no. And I'm so happy that I could finally get it for him. Imagine how happy he'd be!"

"You really do love your brother." He repeated, wishing that his relationship with his sisters was just as good. It wasn't that their relationship wasn't good, and in all actuality, it was so good that it was annoying. But it lacked the sweetness that Sakura's seemed to have…

"I do." She replied simply.

Silence. Sakura gazed almost sorrowfully out at the blinking stars.

"I say that I'm all Touya's got to keep him with me, but in all honesty, _he's_ all _I_ got left." It came out as nothing above a gentle whisper.

And yet again, he wasn't sure of what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He covered his small hand gently with his, "if you'd have me as a friend, I could prove to you that Touya's not all you got left."

She tore her eyes away from the smiling stars and blinked up at him in surprise.

Slowly, another smile formed on her lips, and he was proud and happy that this one was surely directed at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

He received another soft smile, and all he could think of was how beautiful it was.

ooOOoo

**(1) To-dai – short for Tokyo Daigaku, or Tokyo University, it is the Japanese equivalent of Harvard.**

**Disclamer: CCS does not belong to me.**

**Short and Sweet, right? Right…! And hey, they're friends now! That's good. It feels a little rushed though…**

**Thanks to:**

**WiTe AnEjUl oV hElL**: wait…what's Tomoyo-chan? O.o

**yukyungtang**

**babiixwolf**

**BabyPenguin**

**meow-mix23**

**lIlSAKlI**

**Cherryblossom93**: what's the tri-m?

**MewMewPower**

**Elli Cole**: I love your attitude. lol. And I am very very glad that you consider this a masterpiece x3. Although I'd guess this was a little slow in answering the question…but I hope that it _did_ answer some of the questions.

**nefi**: I have made a junkie out of nefi! And that rhymed! xD

**Yurikitsune**

**Kokari**: mwahahaha…? xD

**ffgirl-07**

**Angelikyte Alexiel**: as soon as _you_ update, of course!

**The Angels' Princess**: yay I'm deep!

**Marine Brother Shran**: it's the OOCness that keeps this fic interesting, no?

**simply-cherryblossom**

**amberlove**: you have hit the spot with Syaoran's curiosity. But of course, that is for me to know and for you to find out.

**yakitate hehehe!**: Tomoyo's coming soon. No worries.

**Gekkou Hana**

**x3dark awak3n**

**Black Magician Girl3**

**Thrash-and-Shatter**

**WHEEEE! Thanks again for all the reviews! I only responded to the reviews for the previous chapter, so sorry if I didn't get you. **

**_Anyways, Merry Late Christmas and Happy Reviewing!_**


End file.
